the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Palme d'Or
The Palme d'Or (Golden Palm) is the highest prize awarded at the Cannes Film Festival. It was introduced in 1955 by the festival's organizing committee. Previously, from 1939 to 1954, the highest prize at the festival was the Grand Prix du Festival International du Film. In 1964, The Palme d'Or was replaced again by the Grand Prix, before being reintroduced in 1975. The Palme d'Or is widely considered to be one of the most prestigious awards in the film industry. History In 1954, the festival decided to present an award annually, titled the Grand Prix of the International Film Festival, with a new design each year from a contemporary artist. The festival's board of directors invited several jewellers to submit designs for a palm, in tribute to the coat of arms of the city of Cannes. The original design by the jeweller Lucienne Lazon had the bevelled lower extremity of the stalk forming a heart, and the pedestal a sculpture in terracotta by the artist Sébastien. In 1955, the first Palme d'Or was awarded to Delbert Mann for Marty. From 1964 to 1974, the Festival temporarily resumed a Grand Prix. In 1975, the Palme d'Or was reintroduced and has since remained the symbol of the Cannes Film Festival, awarded every year to the director of the winning film, and presented in a case of pure red Morocco leather lined with white suede. As of 2018, Jane Campion is the only female director to have won the Palme d'Or, for her work on The Piano. However, in 2013, when Blue Is the Warmest Color won the Palme d'Or, the Steven Spielberg-headed jury awarded it to the film's director Abdellatif Kechiche, as well as the film's actresses Adèle Exarchopoulos and Léa Seydoux. This marks the first time multiple Palme d'Or trophies were given out in the festival's history. '' at the 1979 Cannes Film Festival]] The jury decided to award the actresses alongside the director due to a Cannes policy that forbids the Palme d'Or-winning film from receiving any additional awards, thereby preventing the jury from rewarding both the film and the film's actresses separately. Of the unorthodox decision, Spielberg said that "had the casting been 3% wrong, it wouldn't have worked like it did for us". (video unavailable) Kechiche later auctioned off his Palme d'Or trophy to fund his new feature film, and expressed mixed feelings about the festival having given out multiple trophies in an interview with The Hollywood Reporter. Since its reintroduction, the prize has been redesigned several times. At the beginning of the 1980s, the rounded shape of the pedestal, bearing the palm, gradually transformed to become pyramidal in 1984. In 1992, Thierry de Bourqueney redesigned the Palme and its pedestal in hand-cut crystal. In 1997, a new design, created by Caroline Scheufele from Chopard, was created; a single piece of cut crystal forms a cushion for the 24-carat gold palm, which was hand-cast into a wax mould and presented in a case of blue Morocco leather. The winner of the 2014 Palme d'Or, Winter Sleep—a Turkish film by Nuri Bilge Ceylan—occurred during the same year as the 100th anniversary of Turkish cinema. Upon receiving the award, Ceylan dedicated the prize to both the "young people" involved in the ongoing political unrest in Turkey and the workers who were killed in the Soma mine disaster, which occurred on the day prior to the commencement of the awards event. In 2017, the award was re-designed to celebrate the festival's 70th anniversary. The diamonds were provided by an ethical supplier certified by the Responsible Jewellery Council. Award winners : * Director's nationality given at time of film's release. : § Denotes unanimous win : ‡ The Palme d'Or for Union Pacific was awarded in retrospect at the 2002 festival. The festival's debut was to take place in 1939, but it was cancelled due to World War II. The organisers of the 2002 festival presented part of the original 1939 selection to a professional jury of six members. The films were: Goodbye Mr. Chips, La Piste du Nord, Lenin in 1918, The Four Feathers, The Wizard of Oz, Union Pacific, and Boefje. Multiple award winners Eight directors or co-directors have won the award twice: * 1946 & 1951 Alf Sjöberg (Sweden) * 1974 & 1979 Francis Ford Coppola (United States) * 1988 & 1992 Bille August (Denmark) * 1985 & 1995 Emir Kusturica (Serbia) * 1983 & 1997 Shohei Imamura (Japan) * 1999 & 2005 Luc and Jean-Pierre Dardenne (Belgium) * 2009 & 2012 Michael Haneke (Austria) * 2006 & 2016 Ken Loach (United Kingdom) Multiple nominations The following directors have had three or more films in competition and thus, are considered to have been nominated for the Palme d'Or: ;14 Nominations *Ken Loach ;9 Nominations *Carlos Saura *Lars von Trier ;8 Nominations *Joel Coen *Jean-Pierre Dardenne *Luc Dardenne *Jean-Luc Godard ;7 Nominations *Robert Altman *Olivier Assayas *Marco Bellocchio *Luis Buñuel *Pietro Germi *Michael Haneke *Hou Hsiao-hsien *Miklós Jancsó *Jim Jarmusch *Nanni Moretti ;6 Nominations *Pedro Almodóvar *Nuri Bilge Ceylan *Vittorio De Sica *Arnaud Desplechin *James Ivory *Alain Resnais *Paolo Sorrentino *Andrzej Wajda ;5 Nominations *Theodoros Angelopoulos *Michelangelo Antonioni *Clint Eastwood *Shohei Imamura *Chen Kaige *Abbas Kiarostami *Hirokazu Kore-eda *Emir Kusturica *Mike Leigh *Alf Sjöberg ;4 Nominations *Lindsay Anderson *Jacques Audiard *Ingmar Bergman *Luis García Berlanga *Matteo Garrone *James Gray *Aki Kaurismäki *Joseph Losey *David Lynch *Delbert Mann *Nagisa Oshima *Satyajit Ray *Dino Risi *Francesco Rosi *Volker Schlöndorff *Martin Scorsese *Steven Soderbergh *Gus Van Sant *Quentin Tarantino *Wong Kar-wai ;3 Nominations *Jane Campion *Henri-Georges Clouzot *Ethan Coen *Francis Ford Coppola *Costa-Gavras *Xavier Dolan *Amos Gitai *Ruy Guerra *Alfred Hitchcock *Kon Ichikawa *Teinosuke Kinugasa *Masaki Kobayashi *David Lean *Lee Chang-dong *Pavel Lungin *Terrence Malick *Nikita Mikhalkov *Cristian Mungiu *Ermanno Olmi *Park Chan-wook *Elio Petri *Roman Polanski *Martin Ritt *Elia Suleiman *Paolo Taviani *Vittorio Taviani *William Wyler Honorary Palme d'Or In 1997, on the occasion of the 50th anniversary of the Festival, the Cannes jury also awarded a "Palme des Palmes" for the first time. In 2002 the festival began to sporadically award a non-competitive Honorary Palme d'Or to directors or actors who had achieved a notable body of work but who had never won a competitive Palme d'Or. In 2018, the Cannes jury also awarded a "Special Palme d'Or" for the first time. See also * Golden Bear, the highest prize awarded at the Berlin Film Festival * Golden Lion, the highest prize awarded at the Venice Film Festival References External links * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/genres/chart/?id=cannes.htm Palme d'Or Winners], 1976 to present, by gross box-office * Festival-cannes.com * Cannes Film Festival IMDB Category:General articles